


Melodies

by Lady_Michiru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Fuma needs to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Mandita had a bad day, this happened.

They all believe Kento is the only stressed out member of Sexy Zone, but this, as many other things, is a lie.

So, it’s not a big surprise when Kento finds Fuma in the living room of his apartment when he gets home, lazily strumming the cords of his guitar. He gave him a copy of his keys months ago, when he had just moved in, because he knows that, despite of loving his family to pieces, sometimes Fuma needs to be alone.

Kento quietly removes his shoes, walks slowly toward the keyboard he keeps in his house for practice and turns it on, the first few notes sounding too loud in the mostly undisturbed room. But Fuma doesn’t look up.

Kento begins softly complementing Fuma’s chords with piano sounds, beginning with a slow almost mournful melody that is somehow fitting as the sun sets and the shadows enclose them. It picks up, Fuma altering the tempo a little, forming more complex harmonies and brightening up the tones. By the time the city lights are their only illumination, there’s a smile on Kento’s lips. The song has mutated into a quiet sweet melody, relaxing and lovely, that makes Kento sigh when it finally reaches its end.

The notes vibrating between them are their only connection, until Kento feels Fuma’s arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind.

Fuma kisses his temple, and Kento tilts his head upward a little, searching for his lips to place a chaste delicate kiss on them. Fuma is smiling.

“Bad day?” Kento asks, burrowing his head on Fuma’s shoulder, his words soft as if to not completely break this magic spell they have created.

Fuma chuckles as he buries his face on Kento’s hair and inhales deeply before answering. “Not anymore.”


End file.
